Memories
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: R&R Please. Chapter 6&up are a very dark tale about the post series period. Here it s not about shipping or some post series adventures...It s just Azula s Rise
1. Hiding

-The night crawls around me. But sleep doesn't.

Mai is by my side but love isn't.

Memories come to my mind so fast so show at the same time.

"Nice" I whisper I barely notice the movement in my lips or the smile in Mai's face…it makes me so sad.

It was nice indeed; only good thing the Walled City did for me. Her name was Jin. Mine wasn't Lee.

She was nice and cute and her lips were soft and her voice was pure.

She was so simple. I was so complicated.

She was so different from the people in the city, so lightful so innocent.

Those green eyes ready to see the whole world; trying so desperately to tell me every detail I missed while obssesed hunting the Avatar.

She tells me the sweetest words from time to time only in my dreams

She smiles and laughs out loud like my girlfriend won't ever try.

And she loves fire darn it of that I'm sure.

And she loves the me inside myself

She's just forbidden fruit

From another nation.

From a different class

From a whole distant world

And I loved her long ago

I could swear it was in a past life.

A different name and even a different face.

Hard to tell this things

Hard to feel this things.

Hard to hide this things.

A/N: So don't kill me (Well kill me for the grammatical mistakes, but about the story. I do support Maiko but I just wanted to do this lil Zujin short Reviews are most welcome)


	2. Healing

-1War's over we have no excuses to be together.

Aang's gone hope is lost.

Her brother's gone and without those two fun faded away.

Mai's gone Love's gone.

We lost way too much in this awful war

She was at my side in Azula's execution.

She was smiling but her eyes were full of tears.

I damned myself for let her see. It was my burden and only mine.

Then it started.

And we let our energies and our pain consume together.

But we were never rally together.

We were just healing ourselves in our very weird and pathetic way.

Yet her smile was the only nice thing I saw for days.

Yet she was the only thing saying me I was still with the livings.

She left The FireNation today.

And I couldn't fall asleep.

So Ty Lee will be a good mate for me, I'll look alter her.

And I'll try to make her forget all the horrors of Azula's short but terrible reign.

All the horrors now painted in her face.

I saw her out of my room ready to do whatever I command her.

I just sent her to sleep and dream well.

I'll miss that damned waterbender.

I'll miss our travels with the Avatar.

I'll miss the exile.

I'll miss those days without a crown above my head.

I'm Firelord Zuko.

I'll keep the promises I made to the Avatar.

I'm Firelord Zuko.

I do not love a waterbender peasant.

I did not betray my uncle

I'm Firelord Zuko

This is the only way for this story to end.


	3. Wishing

The sun, I hate the sun.

But now, now that I know I won't see the sun in a while I think I hate it a little more.

I hate it a little more than you my love.

And you won't come back for me, and you won't save my friend

She'll die for me as I'll die for you.

As you'll die for the Avatar or his friends

All in the name of a dream

Because Zuko, c'mon why did you decide to go against the most powerful empire of history?

Why do you think you have even a slim chance of victory.

Oh no my love, we'll both be dead soon

I don't know if we'll be together just like that.

I don't know it anymore.

We're trown into a cold piece of metal.

Ty Lee holds my arm

She's so scared

As I am

But I have to be strong to stay quiet one last time.

I'll keep her safe for the few days Let. In our lifes.

I hold her as well.

And I let her cry.

"I'm sorry" I tell her how sorry I am

For her if not for myself

Damn you Zuko!

But I still love you more than I fear death.

I just wish I were already dead and she was safe.

"I'm sorry Zuko"

I'm sorry this was the only way to tell you how much I love you.

I'm sorry all this time we were talking in different languages.

I'm sorry you can't love me back.

"I'm sorry Ty Lee"

That's what I say instead.

NOTES I continue my series of drabbles this time completely inspired in the Boiling Rock, comment please I love to know what's right what's wrong.


	4. Facing

He doesn't sleep. Hew stays awake the whole night, for a little while he trains with the firebending and the double swords. But most of the time he's just seeing the void outsider the temple.

I knew this will happen, I knew he'll have second thoughts about his actions, but now he can't go back home and that's the only thing that prevents me to kill him.

He's safe only here and that should count for something.

Somehow I find him seeing right to me.

Yet he doesn't speak.

But I do.

"Having second tours eh?"

"Yes, but you will not understand in a million years."

Bastard he answers me like that!

"I guess not, I know what is right for the world." Yes take that little Prince.

"Well you're not the only one who knows that. I know you dont give a damn if I live or die, but if not for Mai your fáther and brother will be dead right now. She's in that prison Katara, She's there she's the coin we paid for the freedom of your friend so to speak, and you know I should be there instead!"

Oh and right now I feel like a total jerk.

I remember Mai, we fought two times she was very agile, an enemy worth of respect, Sokka said in the dinner she was also Zuko's girlfriend.

I guess it is good to have him on our side if that means the finest knife thrower in the Fire Nation is gonna help us just because.

"I'm sorry Zuko"

Yep there goes my wrath, the Prince has lost his mother his uncle and now his girlfriend, I think right now he know what is wrong with the war. I think he's as commited to the cause as I am.

I walk away. And he stays there for another while, he doesn't sleep yet he doesn't cry either.


	5. Pretending

It was all about that pretty and happy girl in his memories.

It was all about the fragile yet respectful Prince.

He never ever told her how much he liked her.

She never stoped trying to make him smile.

Till one day destiny tear them apart.

And she learned that her best friend was inlove with him.

And he lost himself swallowed in the sea.

Never thinking about each other.

Never forgetting at the same time.

She said she was happy for them once they started dating.

Heck she even helped them to restart their relationship.

But she cried in her room that night, she cried in silence.

Her aura never felt so weird before.

He said she was a circus freak

Frightened how much his eyes went to her earlier that day.

And he felt his heart broke the momento she said "I know you"

Because she does know him.

They are both exiles.

If by choice or by tragedy.

Because they both are selfish convenced of their own skills to get the work done.

Also because they are frightened of the things they have become.

But not nearly as frightened as when they find each other in the beach when everyone else is sleeping.

Not nearly as fearful as when they taste their lips to discover a familiar flavor.

Or when the sun reveals their sin to their eyes in the morning.

-I'm gonna leave the Fire Nation.-He says.

-I know; Good luck.-That's all she answers.

Then they walk away in silence and convince themselves it was just a summer dream.


	6. Ty Luko Song: Won't love me back

I know you

In a gray day I saw him leaving this red shores.

And I just couldn't tell him then.

Yeah and some gray days followed.

And I remembered that lovely face

Now burned by pain.

And I

I never try to lie to myself

I can't anyway

He won't love me back

In this life, our different sides…

He won't love me back.

The years can pass

And then everyone looked at me.

Everyone excepto him

Cuz he's not around anymore.

And I

I Don't feel like home in my home

I won't stay anyway

And he won't love me back

Full of angry of pain

He won't do it tonight.

I'm only with the stars this time

My best friend seeing me go in silence

My best friend my secret enemy.

Cuz of her He won't love me back

Full of guilt, he cold love girls in other places

But he won't love me back.

The perfect girl for him

Yeah I'm sure I am

If I were to find him in my journey

If things were gong to change somehow.

He cold love me back

Exiles in another country

Free of our awful past

And I cold love him right


	7. Honor Chapter 1: Rumors

The princess won!

The rebel posters appeared barely 3 weeks after the coronation.

The first thing the Firelord inspectors could figure out was their origin: Ember Island.

Apparently the family of some Navy Officer printed the war propaganda.

Zuko had hopes that everyone in the firenation was ready to change their minds about the war. But even he wasn't that innocent. He knew a rebellion might come although he didn't expect it to come so fast and relatively so strong.

Azula was alive and the old ways lived within her; within every inch of her insane little body and mind. Zuko sent every loyalist to protect Azula. She had to remain captive. And remain insane. To move her back to the Main Island could be his very last mistake.

Zuko wished he had defeated her completely in the Agni Kai. But he knew better. E knew all the rebel propaganda was right. Azula had won. The Agni Kai was the way to solve things simply but by giving Azula a chance to shot Katara and then saving her with his own body Zuko allowed Azula the benefit of doubt. No one will ever know the real result of the Agni Kai.

And the FireNation rebels will take Azula as her icon to mobilize a little army.

And no matter if the Earth Kingdom was safe. And the Water Tribes were being rebuilt. The Fire Nation was about to have it-s private little Civil War. Zuko was alone. He decided not to interrupt his Uncle or the Avatar.

One last battle, his last battle. In a dark corner of his heart Zuko knew it was his fault to obey blindly his Uncle. He had no need of Katara in the battle field. That misleading choice was (At least in his mind) one of the reasons of this rebellion. He will crush it…alone.

The Princess Azula is alive! She will give the FireNation the path of Glory.

If you have honor, if you believe in your people strength then prepare to fight back. We will not take the world back…It took a hundred years of futile war to do so…The world doesnt deserve our ways of fire and purification.

But we will take our Nation back. We will give it to the Strong. We will give it to ourselves... For the Princess and for the prosperity People of the Firenation FIGHT!

Zuko read the missive a hundred times before Mai finally destroyed it.

-Whatever you decide to do Zuko…-She said coldly-I hope its something else than read that stupid propaganda. If were gonna fight her, then lets fight her.

Zuko smiled.

-Ok then. Well go to Azula and well bring her under our very eyes. Well keep her in this palace to prevent this fools to use her as a banner for their cause.

Mai allowed a dark smile in her face.

-They already use her as their banner my dear either we chain her in the Boiling Rock or not.-She said softly, Zuko was gone and she found herself speaking to the wind.


	8. Honor Chapter 2: Free

Chan was pretty nervous about the War Propaganda, his friend Ryon-Yan whowever was ready for everything. They had recruited the rough Rhinos and the Southern Riders, two of the more violent elite squads ready to defy the actual Firelord.

Chan had more authority than his friend but Ryon-Yan was moving everything from behind. They just wished they could help the princess, or free the princess. She was pretty enough, and she was crazy enough.

-Youre pathetic!- Ryon said everyday since Chan told him ´bout the kiss with Azula the night of the party.

Soon they will have an army ready to raid the mental institution. Soon they will be able to free Azula; only then the war will start again.

Azulas eyes terrified everyone in the Island. The poor lady destined to keep her alive and clean was the only one who reflected shame and pain instead of full fear around her.

But this old nameless lady was a little crazy herself. She barely spoke since that rainy night when she appeared in the beach.

No one cared about them. They prayed for the death of the princess.

-Oh Agni take her away from us please! For her eyes are the flames of the very last circle of the Spirit World and her cries reflect the pain and anger of every dragon killed by her family!

And destiny is a funny thing. Just two days before the new guardians commanded by the Firelady herself arrived two ships with the insignia of the Southern Navy attacked. Everyone fled for her life's and hide within the walls of the institute or in the dark forest in the south portion of the island. The Raiders killed no one, they just took the insane princess and hurt her caretaker.

Mai was pretty upset when she arrived. However when she found of the caretaker lady and saw her she found something or rather someone who coud help Zuko with this crisis, and in secret she sent hawks to some of Zuko friends.

-Keep Aang out of this madness.-Zuko had said.

But Mai knew of very capable fighters related and non related to the young airbender.

The last hawk Mai sent was a mere formality. It was the most important of all the letters, but she knew it was to late.

She knew it was to late to prevent Ty Lee and cried in a dark silence trying to imagine the horrible last fight of the acrobat.

Mai was wrong, she didnt knew Azula as much as she thought.

-I want to see my old friend Raiders!-As soon as she was given an armor and had some servants she recovered some of her stability.-And she will suffer in ways worse than death.


	9. Honor Chapter 3: Betrayal

Initially Azula was only a banner for no one doubt she was in no condition to help the riots. The Princess surprised the Raiders when she began giving orders and making the shots. A whole ship was under her command and disobeyed the orders to transport her to Ember Island. The rumour said the Avatar had planned the counter attack in that place so it was much more than a comfort issue to the young nobles to start the civil war there.

Ryon Yan found first of Azulas actions and felt unimportant with the Princess taking decisions. He knew the next stop: Kyoshi Island.

A very bad movement strategically speaking. Chans father wanted the War to stay at home. Azula probably wanted to recover the whole world and the separatist were not strong enough. The Ember Island rebellion was about to collapse. They militarized a part of the island and construct walls and towers. It was a very basic design but they will hold in the hands of strategist as Ogedei or Almirant Lee. They will hold the first attack and then they will strike-back in such a way the war will end soon.

Ryon Yan saw all those plans lost into nothingness.

Azula gave them the strength enough for the attack of course, but right now the Princess was a problem. No report of the explosion assassin ever reached Ryon ears. And no one else was good enough or brave enough to dispose of Azula.

It was all going to end bad.

The carnage in Kyoshi Island was about to bring the armies of the Earth Kingdom into the fight.

All because that pretty yet insignificant brunnete.

Ty Lee had a bad feeling about the patrol that night. It was a mere formalism Suki said. Ty Lee knew better. No news of the Fire Nation arrived for two weeks; at least no by formal methods like hawks or emissaries. The rumor of the rebellion reached Kyoshi in the mouth of Haru. The young man went in a diplomatic visit but warned Suki and Ty Lee of the events.

Unfortunately Haru knew nothing bout Zulas escape and Ty Lee stayed in Kyoshi ready to fight with her new friends.

Haru left that morning (After a week that Ty Lee found to be pretty amusing) and the Kyoshi warriors restarted patrols in the night to prevent any sneak attack (As Suki called them)

Suki was the first one to see shadows moving in the southern shore. Ty Lee stood at her side.

They were ready for everything but for the Princess leading a very small squad. All of them Elite Firebenders.

Suki and Ty Lee ran to the boat but Azula stopped them cold with a wall of spears

-Im not here to fight you Dont you know?-The tone of her voice gave Ty Lee a shiver.-Im here to negotiate.

The two girls in Kyoshi armor looked shocked.

-I dont need to destroy Kyoshi, but will if you dont pay the price I ask.-The large shadow of a ship appeared behind the FireNation boat..-This is my ship of course but have all the Southern Raiders with me. Attack me and they will obliterate your paradise to ashes and dust. Deny me and the same will happen. Wait till the morning and the sun is going to come down on you village.

Sukis eyes were filled with rage as she ran to Azula, whom jumped out of the boat and confronted the warrior. Ty Lee was just behind but two large guys with hard armors emgaged her in combat. After a few minutes each girl was fighting against two or three Firebenders. Azula was sitting in a rock in the beach. Of course the Kyoshi warriors defeated some of the enemies but more will come. And they will feel the pain and tiring soon.

Azula felt patient. All this time in the darkness gave her new eyes to the world.

-Stop it now.-She said barely a whisper.-Ill tell you what I want. You know Im a sentimental girl, and I want one chance and just one chance to win the friendship of Ty Lee again. –Ty Lee and Suki both knew the voice of the Princess and the tones of irony in her words.

Suki managed to fool her adversaries and give a blow or two to the Firenation girl.

Ty Lee however stoped her in the moment. She used her techniques with the chakras to paralie her new friend and leader. Suki knew however this was a weaker attack. And she felt her arm back in a moment even a little stronger.

-If I follow you. If I go now…Youll leave these people alone Azula. And you will not try to come for them nor for the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes.-Ty Lee sounded dead serious.

-Cmon Ty Lee they are no worth of my time. I want one thing and only one thing. I want m throne for I won the Agni Kai but the peasant intervened and thats not fair you know…Azula gave Ty Lee the creeps. She used to love, her to love her so much. Ty Lee has a secret hope. She dreams about saving the Princess from herself. And Kyoshi can be spared at the moment.

-Ill go with her Suki.-Ty Lee said without a question.

Suki opened her eyes wide.

-Youre gonna help her to take the Throne? You will betray Zuko!

Ty Lee gave her back to Suki as she spoke.

-The Southern Raiders have enough Firepower to destroy Kyoshi Island before noon. We cannot defend ourselves of them. They will leave this place if I go. And my mission as Kyoshi Warrior is to protect the Island above all things. You will do what you consider right after I leave. But Ill do the right thing going with her.

Suki knew the girl was right. This Raiders were trained to destroy little cities. Like Sokkas town.

In a few moments the boat was leaving and Ty Lee sit in the corner of it, her gray eyes full of tears. She barely whispered a god bye to Suki asking her to gave her salutes to the other girls.

Suki promised she'll do it. But of course in War Times sometimes you cant keep your promises. An arrow pierced the armor beneath her stomach. And then another and then a second smaller boat appeared two archers in it (Perhaps not the finest of the Fire Nation but the finest in the Raiders bill) one of them ran to the girl and use a short knife to cut her throat. Close enough to the sea. The water took care of the blood almost immediately. Then he throws the girls collapsing body in the boat. The other guy goes down and cleans the marks of the little raid. Every single one of it.

They tease the sea with the blood of Suki. Shes still alive fighting against them. Bt she has no weapons anymore. First they try to drown her but they always take her head out of the water too early.

After the third time, when Suki sees the shadows moving in the sea she realizes the real plan.

They are calling the Unagi.

Once they are far away from the coast they throw her from the boat. With her full armor.

The Kyoshi leader can swim with it, even as hurt as she is she could make it till the shore.

She survived worse things

She has to arrive to the Island and has to warn everyone about Azulas plans.

She has to tell the world Ty Lee is not betraying them

But the Unagi has a different plan in mind.

In the middle of the darkness the moon cries. She can see it all. No matter how much she tried to pull the sea to help the young warrior. No matter how much she tried to keep the giant serpent away.

Its all a blur of shadows.

And then its all a blur of blood.

Note¨Wow now this is pretty dark. Please please if you come here and hate how dark and creepy this is going then tell me. Tell me everythingyou have to tell bout this tale. Tell me please I love reviews Ill even give this a new Story format if you review enough. Well I think there may be one person who likes this tale in the whole world at least…If youre the tell me too nothing could make me happier.


	10. Honor Chap 4: Darkness behind darkness

It was a dark room; an elegant perfect awful room. But Ty Lee knew she was the last hope not just for Azula but for the whole Nation. It was ironic. She who was more of a nomad than a resident of the Fire Nation was destined to be their savior. Ty Lee tried to sleep, thinking of her friends in Kyoshi perhaps they won´t understand Sukis words. Perhaps Suki herself couldnt understand this actions. But at least the world will know she was not a traitor.

Betrayal…Azula enjoyed the echoes of that word in her mind. She was disgusted about the killing of the Kyoshi warrior. But in the back of her mind she felt peace. She now knew of the torment of prison. And for a brave warrior death was an honorable gift. The kind of gift Azula was ready to offer to her enemies. She only wished Suki´s death was cleaner. Just the arrows, just the knife.

But Ty Lee could find it. Or the Kyohi warriors could suspect. And Azula wanted no one to know but her. After the first raid everyone will think Ty Lee was a merciless mercenary. And that was the only thing Azula wanted of her friend.

The Palace garden was all dark. Two women shared a rock near the turtle-ducks water-eye.

-He could use your help.-One of them said.

-She could use my help as well but I couldnt give it.-Was the only answer.

-Youre pathetic if you cannot pick the right one to help.-The younger one left the place in silence.

-He loves who I was, the shadow of me. He wont love me.

-You dont know him at all then. And I dont know how is it possible your influence is the only thing that saved him of the corruption.

-I corrupted myself instead.

Then just the sounds of the night, and tears.


	11. Honor Ch 5: The end of the Ember Rebels

The ships arrived to Kyoshi at noon. Three hours after the discoveries in the southern shore.

They knew both Ty Lee and Suki disappeared into the sea. Rei-kumo the best of the swimmers in the village collected pieces of armors in the sea. Pieces of armors of both Ty Lee and Suki. Broken pieces of metal. And the marcs couldn´t have been easier to recognize: Unagi.

But of course the people in Kyoshi couldn´t believe two of their best warriors (If not the two best warriors actually) died at the teeth of the sea monster.

Sokka went directly to the beach and searched for every clue. He found very little to work with.

After Sendo (Formerly the Foaming mouth guy) Gave him some of Suki´s most precious possetions (He was almost like a brother for her, and he kept them safe. The poor guy was just a shadow. He was in pain just as Sokka was, just as everyone in the village was.

Sokka found interesting memories in the little wood box, and he found a letter.

By the time Sokka finished reading the letter he left Kyoshi, he didn´t wait for the funerals. He was destroyed and wanted revenge. He was going to kill the Unagi.

The previous night before Ty Lee walked into Azula´s ship she unclothed herself stripping all the Kyoshi paraphernalia away. The armor ended up in the sea, the lighter pieces floated directly to the island. Ty Lee´s aura was as dark as the night, as dark as the water (A water that Ty Lee saw impossibly red.

Zuko commanded the very first squadron. The paradise of Ember Island became Hell as fast as the first Firebenders saw the defenses.

Ruon Jian was ready in the palace in the other side of the island. He gathered as many men around him as possible, Chan was commanding the first lines of defense. The Princess was about to arrive and Zuko was going to loose not only the first battle in the New War but his life as well.

All too easy.

Mai was side by side with Zuko, commanding the non bender warriors. They were ready to end this stupid civil war once and for all. Make of Ember Island an example of Zuko´s power. With the other guys away no one was troubled with the killing.

And the Fire consumed Ember Island.

But none of the armies won definitely a spot in the island. Those were bad news for the army of the Firelord.

After two hours of fire, the first line was defeated. The General Chan was captured and sent to the Main city of Ember Island. He was going to be beheaded at nightfall.

The troops sent back however were consumed in blue fire. The Princess attacked them and showed herself to Zuko. A very pale Ty Lee at her side. After that she walk into the forest and disappeared.

Short after the resistence was crushed and Zuko arrived to the castle. Ery few stayed, very few decided to fight. Most of them begged for mercy. And Ruon Jian hung himself in the Main room.

The Ember Island Rebellion was crushed.

But Zuko knew everything had just begun.

And Azula really won something that night.

Zuko was unable to sleep well for the next three years.

Meanwhile the Princess waited living in the ashes of Rokku´s Island.

Three and a half years. And the only movements in Azula´s agenda involved Ty Lee who was sent in missions with the Dai Li to destroy one or two little towns in the Earth Kingdom, but nothing else. No one was killed while Ty Lee was in the main land. But after her squad left Azula sent Southern Raiders to finish the job.

-Burn them of course my Generals.-She said-But not to ashes. Let the armies of the Earth Kingdom know they were paralyzed before death.


	12. Honor 6: Actions out of hope and despair

Mai cannot take all of the girls in court after the rebellions end. She tries to make him believe (To make herself believe it) Azula was just a dream.. But she knows better. Ty Lee disappeared of Kyoshi Island a month before the battle of Ember Island, another girl presumably died. The Firelady doesn´t know if she´s dead already or if she´s worse than dead in the grasp of Azula. Azula´s strategy is pretty clear. She´ll make insane unstable freaks of all of them. And she refuses.

So she contacts people in the other nations secretly. But Zuko does the same, just not for the same reasons. First he brings a bodyguard, as if he really needs one. Then one of the employees of his Uncle to make him teas and those short of things, then a nurse with the best recommendations in the whole Earth Kingdom. And Mai hates them all.

She contacts the Sea Warrior the Killer of Sea Monsters. The guy who was in the prison with Zuko that day.

They day she became her real self.

She contacts the Freedom fighters, now under the lead of a girl.

And even if she hates the bodyguard she uses her from time to time, because there´s no better tracker in the four nations.

So Zuko´s already under Azulas grasp, and Ty Lee is. But She´s stronger. Mai has to be stronger. Not just for her, but for the little one who´s soon to be born.

A year after the End of the War Si Lee received quite an unexpected visit.

Her sister, one of the seven. She knew it even in the darkness of that rainy night.

Not just one of the seven but the One of the seven. The only one strong enough to defy their parents, to defy the rules, heck to defy the gravity of life itself. But what Si Lee sees is just a mere shadow of that woman. And a shadow with something in her arms.

Something so small. Si Lee knows what is it.

-Save him.-Those are the words in the broken voice of her sister.-Save him and save the world. He and your very son and daughter. They can help the Avatar to restore balance. It was my task you know, my mission. But I refused until it was too late, I could train myself a little, but I was unable to break free one of you…They are hope Si Lee. I...I´m already dead.

Si Lee tought it was all an awful nightmare when her sister disappeared as fast as she showed up.

Except for the baby is in her arms. A baby with beautiful gray eyes.


	13. Honor 7: Reunions in Gao Ling

The Bei Fong mansion holds a very special reunion, Sokka appeared suddenly out of the blue and as soon as Toph knew he was close of Gao Ling. She personally found him and invited him to the great residence.

Toph´s "Palace" it's as enormous and beautiful as the Warrior remembers. And just as shallow as it was. Toph is now taller and way too beautiful for a girl in the Earth Kingdom but she´s not Suki, she´ll never be.

First of Sokka fought the Unagi, and although he blinded one of the eyes of the sea monster Sokka almost died. He barely reached the ruins of a Fire Nation prison nd in that place he lived for too long. Living of shadows and memories. His heart was poisoned. Everyone believed he was dead, and for a people with the position of Toph Bei Fong those news arrived really soon.

Toph cried for a week about it, but then when she was able to listen within herself she found a feeling, probably just a hunch…Sokka was alive. All of that nonsense, they were nothing but rumors.

After a year Toph began to distrust her hunch but right now with Sokka in front of her she could not smile any wider. Yet Toph knew Sokka will never smile again. Not in the same way, for the Unagi took Suki to the spirit world and he will never see her again in this lifetime.

Soo Toph forced her smile away and talked to Sokka as politely and coldly as she could.

It was hard to believe how in the end the FireNation was not responsible for the worse tragedies in the world.

A lot of people were moving near Gao Ling and other continental cities for a lot of sea villages were being victims of storms and hurricanes.

Also a group in the FireNation colonies claimed loyalty to the FireLord and asked him to continue as part of the FireNation. Toph knew very little about politics but it sound completely logic. The colonies were prosperous places, and the Earth Kingdom was pretty much a chaos.

The world was not easy to keep in balance. Aang was to the top in duties and Toph rarely see him or Katara.

The poor water girl was but a shadow of the joyful girl she was in the very beginning. And the blind girl couldn´t tell why and couldn´t help her at all. Katara was but a fading flower.

-I´ve barely see Aang or your sister Sokka, but they are ok. Altough she´s pretty sad…You should come back soones everyone thinks you´re dead.

-You know Toph, they are not that far from the truth.

-Don´t you dare to say that! You fool! The world is still changing and it needs you, and every legend of the Great War to help it! I do not enjoy my job as Eminent Bei Fong of this region, but I cannot help it.

-My father and Pakku can take care of the Water Tribe, and Yue´s father in the North of course.

-Well then…What about Kyoshi…You know the warden can´t be too young…What do you think she´d want.

-I will not go near Kyoshi again!!

-Yeah forgive me Sokka…I …I´m just sorry.

-No big deal Toph. You're doing great here in Gao Ling…

-You can stay here Sokka…As long as you decide were to go. I sent some hawks to your sister…wherever she is now. They´ll come…well as soon as they can.-Toph voice was full of nervous. She wasn´t sure what to say for the first time in a long time. Sokka helped her to go trough the war…heck He even saved her life. And now she couldn't help him back. The Earthbender felt powerless.

-What about Zuko?-Sokka said suddenly.

Toph wished he had never asked. Every new she had of the FireLord came in the letters of Mai (The FireLady was somehow Tophs best friend although they rarely meet in person) and almost all of it were bad news.

-He´s…Complicated.-Toph couldn't find a better answer.-The colonies problem is taking his youth away.

-I heard the Fire Nation ages faster than the rest of us.

-Well you probably got that right.

A silence prevailed the rest of the dinner.

Toph was unable to tell how all of the joy became an uneasy sadness that fast.

Katara showed up a week later in the back of Appa. When Sokka saw her he remembered what he and Toph were saying about the FireNation aging faster…It was a lie, no one aged faster than her sister.

Sokka looked old of course. His beard and moustache covered everyplace around his mouth. His hair was way to long and way to dirty. He looked like a miserable when arrived to Gao Ling. After a day in the care of Toph´s assistants must of the hair disappeared as the moustache and almost all of the beard…if not for the look in his eyes he´d look almost as when the war ended.

Katara was a different matter. She was wearing green, and a beautiful kimono. Her hair was arranged like in that party in Ba Sing Se long ago. Yet her face was barely the same. Sokka damned himself and destiny for adding another reason to mourn.

-I knew you were alive brother!-Katara said happily for a moment she seemed young again.-If you ever scare me this bad again…

-I´m fine sister…I was just trying to find myself.

-I understand Sokka...-Katara tought about what to say…yet she found every phrase meaningless.-Aang regrets he cannot come. He has some business to attend in the FireNation

-Toph here says Zuko is unraveling

-Hey I never said that! Well not with those words at least.

-It-s not about Zuko. Aang cares for him but Zuko´s become closed and difficult…We treat with Mai must of the time…Isn´t that an irony? But it´s not Lady Mai the one who called Aang…She was called by a noble woman. Si Lee.

-Mmm so what about her?-The blind bandit couldn´t understand why some classy Fire girl was more important than the Gaang.

-She´s Ty Lee´s sister…well one of the six. And she has some important information about Airbenders…

-Now those are news…So they found Airbenders in the Fire Nation?

-I cannot tell you everything. But for what I understood they were there since before the war´s ending.

-Ty Lee.-Sokka said darkly.-So that damned fish not only destroyed my hapyness but also a very prolificent Airbender couldbe? Damned.-

-I doubt she died from the Unagi Sokka. I was in the interview with this girl. She sais something about her sister… I think Ty Lee was unable to help Suki and couldn´t deal with the pain just like yourself…One of the boys Aang is gonna test may be his very son.

Sokka had a lot of things in his mind but he said nothing.


	14. Chapter 8: Guilt

This chapter is respectfully done for Ailiniel as it is everything I accomplish to do this day. She made a really sweet and perfect Jinko, so I hope this part can compensate at least a part of the effort.

Sokka couldn´t sleep. He was staying in a cold little building apart of the main Bei Fong Palace. He knew Toph had some feelings for him but she couldn´t understand he was cursed, for now the distrance was his best line of defense. He had plenty of things to consider. Eventually his mind ran to his sister. He wished he could help her somehow but no matter how many times he tried to convince himself he was sure her sadness and aging were not completely related to his disappearance.

Katako was sleeping quietly. The little girl had beautiful eyes, and a wonderful smile, yet she couldn´t bend. Katara and Aang loved her anyway. But in her heart Katara knew the Airbender line was far more important than Aang´s affection for her. If she had knew of Ty Lee´s inheritance before…Well she thought of all the probabilities…And hated herself for not taking them. The book with the Legend of Omashu in the hand of her little daughter somehow brought a tear to her eye. The legend was one of Aang´s favorites, after all they kissed in that tomb the very first time, just a second but for Aang it was very important. Katara was sure that legend was not about the love of the Airbender for her…but perhaps another love, one of those who are supposed to happen but fade into nothingless at some moment.

-Zuko.-She whispered. An awful red painted her cheeks. And she looked everywhere hoping no one heard that stupid thought. Then Katara remembered…She was in the House of the Eminent Bei Fong Toph. The Blind Bandit could hear ants in her gardens and certainly she could hear all kinds of whispers.

Katara jumped in the bed besides her daughter and tried to sleep with little success.

Of course Ty Lee could go anywhere. She was free…Azula told her as soon as they arrived to the fortress. She was free to run across the world but she will come back…And she will not contact her disgusting friends. And Ty Lee obeyed for the most part.

She went to see Si Lee a couple of times. But Azula allowed that…til the day the Avatar visited Si Lee…Then she decided sadly (For si Lee was just as beautiful if not as graceful as her sister) Si Lee was too much of an X Factor for the war that was coming. Azula spent a week considering what to do the only sister who showed a little of individuality (Although not s much as Ty Lee herself) the seventh day a very unusual earthquake destroyed must of the little town…Azula had nothing to worry then…Zuko will keep the Avatar and the other Nations out of the war…one thing was to bring all those girls for his personal amusement, another one was to bring armies.

Ty Lee came back after 5 months of little missions to keep her at bay but mostly 5 months without a trace. Azula informed sadly of Zuko´s actions to reconstruct the Iko valley…The body of her sister and family was yet to be found.

That arrogant smile in the face of the acrobat disappeared. "If only Mai was this easy to break" Azula thought and then stayed with Ty Lee in her bedroom trying to show some kindness.

Her mind however was for the first time full of remorse. She found herself being a real mindless and heartless villain…If she was to defeat Zuko she had to be much more than that. She was not the villain…that peasant was…Everything that was about to happen was her fault…One of the two siblings was supposed to die in the Palace more than a year ago…But for her they were alive. That problem will be solved but not in that moment. Azula will wait, wait till she was much more than a pathetic conquistador. Zuko was wick, she was sending for girlfriends from all the Earth kingdom, Mai will suffer…everything was going perfect. But Azula wanted more. She went to Ty Lee´s bed and hugged her.

-Try to sleep Ty Lee, you won´t have to do nothing in a long while, stay here or go, do what you please…Go to your friends if you want…I have no plans anymore.-Azula was not lying, right now she was out of ideas.-But please stay away of the Blind girl…She can tell if you lie.

Ty Lee sobbed. But hugged Azula back.-Thank you Azula, I knew, I knew in the very deep of you you do have a heart.

-Of course I have, I´m just confused you know…I was always confused my mother confused me pretty bad…I don´t know who I am anymore…

Those words…Ty Lee saw hope, the very hope he was waiting for.

-I´ll stay at your side Azula till you find your own path.

Azula kept a smile within her mouth.

And allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of the acrobat´s arms around her, they both fall asleep in the darkness.


	15. Chapter 9 Protectors

NOTE: I think I need to clear something's about the chronology of this fic. Not that much but for me at least read it may feel dizzy. So Azula escapes barely a few months after the series finale, and she captures Ty Lee a month before Zuko´s obliteration of the Ember Island Rebellion. That´s obvious of course but after that I´ve been going forward and backward. Ty Lee gave birth to her son and delivered it to Si Lee within the next year. Si Lee sees the Avatar in the next two months (The Gao Ling episodes happen then) And dies from an earthquake before the second year since the end of the war. For a year Azula rethinks her strategy. And Mai´s and Zuko´s Son is born a few weeks before the third anniversary of the War´s Ending.

This will be a short episode. It s easier for me not to make mistakes as callin Ty Lee´s baby his son…I´m really sorry about that one.

Zuko was happy for the first time in a long time. He sent Messengers to the whole world. And finally the Avatar was to return to the FireNation Palace. Mai had some hopes of Zuko actually informing the Avatar about Azula…and she was going to reveal her allies within the Avatar´s circle of friends about the mysterious "Electric Sea Storms" That destroyed a bunch of the Shore Villages and killed all of their citizens. Mai was not as stupid to believe only an anger spirit could be that deadly and precise. She knew who was precise enough to paralyze every single villager before they even realized her presence (Or before they stopped seing her pretty face and her perfect body) and who was deadly enough to finish the job.

Mai knew Azula ws as powerful as ever and for the last year she expected the worst, but the "Electrical Sea Storms" ceased (The people actually thought that the Avatar was the one who convinced the Sea spirit to desist)

But nothing happened.

Azula´s actions became untraceable even for the best of Mai´s agents. The FireLady knew she was ready to strike, but wanted to have much more fun. With the little boy in her arms Mai felt an unconceivable terror, Azula will take some Wicked amusement in killing the boy…then Mai remembered Azula knew of fates worse than death, and of the worst of deaths. The Kyoshi Warriors were the best example of this.

For the first year after Azula´s disappearance they died mysteriously. Of course the first one, the leader, the member of the Avatar group was taken by the Unagi, Ty Lee was taken back in Azula´s grasp. Then Rei-Kumo was poisoned in the earth Kingdom. Temka apparently hung herself with the grief of this deaths. One of the girls left the island and the Ba Sing Se train in which she traveled collapsed.

No one understood the relation in all of those deaths except Mai and Zuko. The Avatar mourned them all but could not make a safe case, and the people closer to these girls (The South Warrior) vanished himself of the known world.

Azula wanted them to feel as lonely as she was.

That´s the reason why only one of the Kyoshi Warriors apart from Ty Lee survived…destinies worse than death indeed.

Mai tried to think what evil deeds Azula will try with them…Only then she understood the words of that dark woman in the gardens of that same Palace almost three years ago.

"I corrupted myself instead"

Yes, Mai was ready to do that for the little Lu Ten; and even in his actual condition…Zuko will give his life for the little heir.

Mai smiled to Zuko, and he smiled back for the first time in months.

All of the girls around Mai finally were useful for her. Zuko could have them in the night if that really helped him to sleep, but she decided to get the best of them while the daylight allowed it.

However after barely two weeks after the birth of the Infant Lu Ten, the Avatar friends arrived.

Mai moved to a very dark corner of the Palace and saw Sokka with Toph, Smellerbee with a face full of scars, and Master PianDao… The other masters were to old to come to this reunion but Bumi sent oonf his very best student, a man as strange as the Insane King himself.

And so the White Lotus Society was ready to clean up this mess.


	16. Interlude: Weakness

An Early goodbye.

Sometimes I forget the reason of my return to the FireNation.

Lost in between all the conflicts that begun that day.

Lost within the fight against my once best friend.

I was far away, I had no reason to go back to my homeland.

Messengers couldn´t reach the Eastern Air Temple (The place in which I was meditating)

But I remembered the date oh so very well.

My own birthday.

And not only mine.

I guess it was not the right decition.

The Friendship ended.

But I lacked the strength to finish that conflict before it became too big for me…

I certainly showed weakness.

Sozin did not,.

I showed weakness back then

And my next reincarnation showed the very same weakness.

That´s how I can tell you Avatar Yun…That´s the only reason there is war within your time.

My war.

My fault.

Avatar Aang may tell you something different.

And I´m just telling you my own thoughts about it.

It´s up to you to decide.

It is within ourselves the capacity for good.

Or the weakness for it.

The will to control power, and to bring prosperity to the world.

Or the lack of it…To let the power control you…And bring your own ideas to a world already full of different ideas and cultures and politics.

Allow me to tell you once more the story of my own life…Perhaps you´ll understand better.

Some friendships can last more than a lifetime…And some mistakes as well, unfortunately.

Learn from all of us…Then let go…

Do not let our shadows and regrets consume you, but do not let you own faults affect the world.

I was an Avatar, not the best Avatar of our time (Kyoshi is supposed to be) I loved but learnt to let go.

I´m afraid not everyone did the same…And as a direct consequence of such actions you will not learn Airbending…And no one will never ever again.

I had a friend…A friend full of all kind of mistakes and wrong decitions, and I´m not sure if his path to hell was paved with good intentions…But he knew something even you should learn.

He had a descendant…a very cold hearted one. I´ll ask you to look into her life…You will learn more of her than what her brother could tell you…)

Good look Avatar Yun.

NOTES: I was trying to make some short of birthday reminder…A birthday reminder strongly related to Rokku and Sozin´s tale, and to the song Shadows and Regrets…The final product was pretty different but I like it… So death treats, comments, opinions…must welcome!!


	17. Chapter 10: Ending s prelude

Notes: I´m sorry bout the mini hiatus. Hopefully I´ll keep doing a chapter a week a least till the end of this mini saga.

She Could do nothing but dream of a better World. Years ago she spitted in the feet of that woman. And right now she felt exactly like her. Ready to make everything for the little boy in her arms.

She alerted everyone in the other Nations, they had been expecting Azula for a while, but no sign ever appeared.

Now all the other members were gone. They will fight away.

She was the founding pilar of her Nation. She had all the power she could ever want. And she found herself wanting very little of it.

Zuko appeared from the shadows, for mere moments the young man Mai loved.

Mere moments.

Perhaps Sokka was a considerable ally for Mai…but oh How much she hated his sister! The girls in the court were an annoyance and provoked some jealous. But Katara…She stole away the heart of Zuko not by the means of love…but by the path of shame.

Mai kissed Zuko, left the little baby in a beautiful bed…Two maidens came to take care of him.

Mai engulfed Zuko to the darkness of another room. She had little passion for everything her whole life, but sometimes she showed a considerable amount of it.

When the morning sun touched her bare skin Mai felt in the very deep of her heart…Her story was not going to end with a happy ending. She turned her face away from the light and kissed Zuko´s forefront.

In the morming of the ninth day after the Avatar left the Firenation Azula was ready in the very streets of the capital city. Ty Lee was beside her.

Never had the acrobat wished to die…

But never had she wished for Azula to do this.

"By the end of the day" Ty Lee said to herself "We´ll better be both dead".


	18. Chapter 11: Of a battle

We´ll die tonight…

I convince myself.

We deserve to die, our time here has ended, our very friendship and our very motives t olive.

I have none of it, except to save us waiting for the next time…

Next time i´ll save you my friend, my dear friend.

Next time you will not go down with poison and I will not go down fighting your last orders.

Perhaps in this new opportunity…there will be a place for love.

The letter written flies to the palace in the talon of a hawk. Mai reads the letter and cries a little then she goes to command her division. She´s not fighting Azula but Ty Lee.

The acrobat wishes to die so much…she´s fighting against her will.

Indeed she was unique and bnever part of a set…

She was…the last airbender, and by the end of that day Airbenders will be gone, extint for the very failures of Aang (Mai will never call him avatar again)

Nor for Ty Lee´s…

Nor for Ty Lee´s.

The battle squads crashed in the middle of Capitol City. Zuko was in the elite group fighting bravely and Mai was with the cavalry hitting in the sides.

The traitors fought bravely of course, and Azula herself was in the middle of her troops fighting, slowly falling under some short of spell.

Ty Lee was in the very first line.

Zuko could not escape the images of that night in the beach.

The beach was gone destroyed in the madness of Azula in his own madness.

This was his fault all of it.

It should have ended that night.

But he allowed the war to continue.

His faults and only his faults.

Zuko finally confronted the acrobat in the battle field.

By evading his attacks the girl proved him a really hard lesson.

She did knew him…way to good.


	19. Honor Final Chapter: Sacrifice

Ok so after many delates here is the next and fibnal episode of the memories mini I hope it does make sense and it is somehow good, Thanks to Ailiniel for the idea (I hope you like the result Elphie)

It has no happy ending for you know I dislike happy endings most of the time

----

For every movement of Zuko, Ty Lee had a more than adequate. The acrobat looked like a fallen star in the middle of that Carnage…It was her final moment of Glory and in her Eyes Zuko could see the precision of an actress performing her very last function, giving all of her being to the act, lost within the character…

And Azula was fighting the very best of the Fire Nation on her own…

It was carnage and the socuts reported to Mai that the Avatar was goin to arrive soon…He was in the Western Air Temple and had a vision of the battle…

Mai ordered to reinforce tha attack.

"Whatever the result is Sons of the Sun…let this battle end with nothing more than the Fire of our hearts!!!"

Mai commanded her division forth, into the middle of Azula's troops, to help Zuko's elite infantry…

And a clash of pure rage happened, the end of the war or a very new beginning for it was at hand, Azula's troops were strong enough to keep their positions and push back Mai's and Zuko's armies…

But their numbers were not enough to hold them forever…

It was Azula's last stand, but they had hope, hope of a world like they always dreamt about during their childhood, The princess was only a banner of their own dreams, of their hopes, everyone of her soldiers fought like an Elite Red phalanx of the ancient times…

Zuko's soldiers were sad, they saw peace for a little time and they saw their dream coming to ashes in Ember Island…

And Ty Lee was moving across the field defeating one after another of Zuko's royal guard. She escaped Zuko at the first opportunity and was on her own moving faster than ever.

She was an airbender no doubt on that

But she was an airbender trapped in the middle of the end of a war…

And she was near a total breakdown.

That's the reason of her dangerousness.

Zuko found her near Azula and they forced a battle yet again, Ty Lee used little Sais to stand Zuko's Broadsword…For there was no fire in the Firelord directed to the acrobat.

Suddenly she managed to beat him to the ground and then she stepped back and smiled.

"I kow you" She said, remembering that night in the beach. "But what do you know about me Firelord Zuko?" Ty Lee gave her back to Zuko, letting him a finale view of her long brown hair and perfect body even in the middle of a fight.

"Whatever the end" Zuko thought "I hope they made a picture of her looking like this fierce warrior, the last of her kind in the 2nd Battle of Capitol City"

Ty Lee threw the sai directly at Azula and it cutted her face, but it did not killed her.

Zuko and Mai saw the scene and they knew she did not wanted to killed her.

A Fire explosion appeared in front of the acrobat and her agile body was launched back into the mud and blood of a place controlled by some of Azula's best Generals.

The Firelord saw in the acrobat's face several little wounds and when she jumped forward some of the grace of her movements was absent, Ty Lee was deadly wounded by the battle and Azula's attack.

But she advanced directly to her and paralyzed her completely…at the cost of some deep wounds and burns.

Ty Lee then hitted the giant drum to rally the troops and everyone saw the princess on her knees.

Then she gave her big gray eyes to Zuko, and then He knows what has to be done…

"Agni kai in a week from now, the winner will be the ruler of the Fire Nation" He makes a pause and then takes his breath again "Agni Kai in the Palace in front of representatives of both factions and important people around the Nation"

All of the soldiers give him a smile…

All of them sure that the winner will be the one they are helping…And so on there are peace for a week…

Zuko knows he was destined to defeat his sister, Zuko knows this is the only way. As the wave of sound begins to fade awaya Zuko remembers the girl that stopped the battle…

She is dying slowly at the side of Azula.

When Zuko takes her head in his arms the breath is gone and she seems as lifeless as at least 40 soldiers in the battlefield.

And he closes those beautiful gray eyes of her for the last time…

It is then when she speaks one last time and opens her eyes briefly…

Her voice is already echoing the sounds of the Spirit world…and for the Firelord it is similar to an echo of the last will of his friend…She's already dead and this soft line of voice is just that.

"You know Zuko, I think perhaps I was just a little in love with you"

Then the gray light of her eyes is gone, and her agile movements fall onto the memories and nothing more.

The Firelord carries her body to the Palace to wait for the funerals.


End file.
